


Do You Believe In Aliens?

by JennySmithInTARDIS



Series: DW Femslash Week [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Genderbending, fem!ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennySmithInTARDIS/pseuds/JennySmithInTARDIS
Summary: For Doctor Who femslash week - day 3: AU galore! 
Jamie Noble and Rose Tyler meet in the uni cafeteria after Rose is sick of hearing Jamie discussing alien life forms too loudly. Three weeks later Jamie takes her stargazing and they talk about the possibility of life amongst the stars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: How could you not believe that aliens exist?! AU - DaillyAUPrompts (http://pumpkin-spice-dragon.tumblr.com/) 
> 
> My headcanon for Fem!Ten’s appearance is Dodie Clark AKA doddleoddle <3 also this is Un-beta’d

They had met in the university cafeteria three weeks ago. Jamie Noble was sat on the centre table of the canteen with a rather large group of friends. Rose Tyler sat directly behind the tall brunette woman, on a table occupied by her nearest and dearest; Mickey, Keisha and Shareen. Jamie’s group of friends had been debating, for at least fifteen minutes, the existence of aliens. Infuriated at the obnoxiously loud gang Rose spun around in her seat, tapping Jamie quite heavily on the shoulder. Jamie turned round, her confused wide eyes suddenly crinkling as she grinned. 

“Hello, can I help you?” the brunette asked. 

Rose had to quickly collect herself before speaking. She hadn't planned on this woman being the most beautiful person she had ever seen. 

“Yeah, would ya keep it down a little please? Tryin’ to ‘ave my own conversation but can hardly hear myself think over you lot.” 

Mickey snorted and Keisha and Shareen giggled as Jamie’s cheeks quickly reddened. 

“Yes! Of course… sorry.” 

“S’alright, just… keep it down, yeah?” 

 

Rose hadn't thought much else of the incident until later that evening. She was walking across campus, headed back to her room at the uni halls, when she felt someone tap her shoulder from behind. Given the late hour Rose couldn't help the shriek that escaped her lips. 

“Sorry! Sorry, didnt mean to scare you.” 

Rose instantly recognised the voice from earlier and turned around. 

“Jeez, nearly gave me a heart attack, you did!” 

“Sorry. Hi, I’m Jamie, Jamie Noble.” 

“Rose Tyler.” 

“Well, Rose Tyler, what do you think?” Jamie asked, rocking back on her heels, hands stuffed into her pockets. 

“What do I think about what?” Rose’s brow creased in utter confusion.

“Do you think there’s life out there amongst the stars?” 

Rose couldn't help the burst of laughter that came out. This was just so… surreal. 

“Urm…” Rose began, “no, no I don't.” 

“Why not?” 

“I Just... don't. I dunno really, just never thought about it I guess.” 

 

Jamie walked Rose to her room. The pair spoke of their beliefs on the existence of extraterrestrial lifeforms the entire way. It didn't stop there either. Jamie ended up staying with Rose all night, talking about life on other planets. 

 

Three weeks had passed and Rose still wasn't certain about life existing outside of the Earth. Jamie, desperate to amend this, thought up a plan. That Saturday she took Rose on a surprise night trip. They drove out of the city, to an empty field, away from all of the light pollution. Jamie pulled an old tartan-print blanket from the back of her car, along with two thermos’ filled with tea, and some biscuits. She and Rose laid on top of the blanket, in the grass, as they looked up at the night sky. 

“How can you not believe, that in all that vast space, there is not one single planet - other than Earth - with life? It's just… baffling to me,” Jamie thought outloud.  

“Maybe it’s best not to believe. I mean, what if we build this idea up in our heads and then we find out we’re all alone? Or worse yet; we’re stuck out here in the universe with a million monsters? They might be nasty aliens.” 

“It’s highly unlikely that they'd all be bad. Besides they could say the same about us. Humans can be monsters sometimes, even if they don't look it.” 

“True… just think though, if aliens are out there, they could be laying in a field on their planet right now, looking at the stars and questioning whether or not we exist.” 

“I know, isn't space wonderful?” 

“Yeah… it is.” 

 

The two women laid there quietly for a long while. Eventually Jamie turned her head to the side, to better see Rose, before speaking softly. 

“Rose?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I just - I don't know if you know this about me, but I… Well I…” 

“What?” 

“I,” Jamie sighed deeply. This was always so difficult for her. “I would just like to say that you are… remarkable, really. And very beautiful. In fact I think… I would… I would quite like to kiss you, Rose Tyler.” 

Rose titled her head towards Jamie’s, gazing into her green eyes with a burning intensity. 

“I mean,” Jamie continued, “if you want.” 

Rose leaned in then gently pressed her lips to the other woman’s. Before she knew it they were groping at each other boldly. Jamie hovered over her, peppering kisses down Rose’s neck when Rose broke the kiss. 

“Wait,” Rose gasped out, “sorry… just… need to cool down a bit.” She giggled. 

Jamie looked rather sheepish and climbed off Rose, sitting next to her instead, cross-legged. 

“So, you’re um?...” Rose trailed off.

“Yeah. And you?...” 

“Yeah,” Rose let out on a breathy chuckle. 

“Good. Brilliant actually!” There were a few more moments of silence before Jamie started talking again. “So what now?” 

“Chips?” 

“Sounds good to me, Rose Tyler.” 

 

Years later Jamie knelt before Rose in the exact same spot where they spent that romantic night kissing under the stars. This time Jamie brought only a ring with her and when she asked her lover a very important question, one involving a life spent together, a house with doors, carpets and mortgage, Rose said yes. 


End file.
